


just at the other end of your night

by luthien82



Series: Lost My Heart in Mykonos [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Dream Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: The Fates, as is their prerogative, decided to intervene on behalf of our star-crossed lovers.
Relationships: Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Lost My Heart in Mykonos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039977
Kudos: 31





	just at the other end of your night

**Author's Note:**

> What does it say about us fandom writers that the tag "Dream Sex" is a thing? (I think we can blame Inception :D)
> 
> I honestly didn't see this coming (neither did Alexios, for that matter) but I haven't written anything this fast in years. So hey, I won't complain.
> 
> Title is taken from Stevie Nicks' "In Your Dreams".
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Assassin’s Creed and all associated characters are the property of Ubisoft. No copyright infringement is intended, this has been written for fun.

It was late; the darkest part of the night, though Alexios wasn’t sure how he knew that. Everything was a little hazy and he knew he was dreaming, but the dream itself had a surprising clarity to it.

The body next to his moved. Alexios had gone to sleep alone, yet he wasn’t alarmed that someone was lying next to him now. He turned, pressed his body against a strong back, and buried his face in the back of a familiar neck.

That earned him a pleased hum. Encouraged, he slid his hand around and up a muscled chest, then down again over hard abs, to the side over a bony hip to grip a shapely muscled thigh. While his hand wandered, his hips lazily rolled forward, and his mouth kissed and nibbled, bit and soothed and tasted what had been lost to him for so many moons.

“I miss you.”

Thaletas’ voice was throaty, his words floating between them. Alexios exhaled hard against the man’s throat, swallowed convulsively, and admitted, “I miss you, too.”

After all, when if not in your own dreams could you be honest with yourself?

It seemed to shake something loose in Thaletas, for the man suddenly pressed back hard against Alexios’ body, igniting an urgency that had not been there before. As it was with dreams, there was no need to shed clothes, no need for preparations. Alexios moved forward and up and _in_ , and suddenly he was surrounded by heat, familiar and dear. His hips rolled lazily in a rhythm as old as time, savoring every sigh and moan he elicited from Thaletas. Then he gripped the other man’s thigh, pushed his leg forward, and started to thrust in earnest.

It was hazy and hot and _perfect_. They moved together as if no time at all had passed. Alexios’ mouth fastened on Thaletas’ neck, sucking and biting and bruising it, and Thaletas welcomed him, raised his chin to give Alexios even more access, and raised his arm to bury his hand in Alexios’ hair.

They rolled around, with Thaletas’ forehead pressed into the mat beneath them, his hands fisting the blankets. Alexios was draped over his back, buried between his splayed legs, and drove into him with a speed and urgency borne of desperation. They both moaned when Alexios hit the right spot, and Thaletas’ litany of, “There, there, _right there!_ ” only spurned him on. The heat was building up in him, the wave cresting, cresting, until it washed over him and carried him away.

Thaletas’ breathless laughter shook his body and made him aware of his surroundings again. He couldn’t help the smile blossoming on his own face and pressed a gentle kiss against the back of Thaletas’ neck. Then he carefully moved up and over, rolling onto his own back to stare at the ceiling. It was unfamiliar, not the house he’d initially gone to sleep in, but that didn’t worry him. Nothing here worried him.

He heard and felt Thaletas move next to him, turning around himself. A hand landed on Alexios’ chest, idly playing with his chest hair, then Thaletas’ face popped into Alexios’ view. Up until this point, no matter what the voice and body had told him, he’d been afraid it wouldn’t be Thaletas after all. But now, looking into the familiar eyes, tracing the familiar shape of his nose and cheekbone and jaw with his gaze, his heart clenched at how much he’d missed the other man. His own hand raised up to cup that beloved face – still beloved, even now – and stroked the lower lip gently with his thumb. It earned him a slow smile. Then Thaletas leaned down, hovered above him for a moment, before he closed the gap and their lips met.

It was like an electric charge.

Alexios groaned deep in his throat, his hand sliding up to the back of Thaletas’ head and held him there, opened his mouth to invite and invade in equal measure. Thaletas complied, his lips parting, and they shared breath for a heart stopping moment, the intimacy of the act all that they needed to feel connected again. But then need took over and the kiss turned urgent. Alexios’ grip on Thaletas tightened while he sucked on the other man’s tongue, swallowed his groans, reveled in the velvety softness of his mouth.

It was over much sooner than either seemed to be ready for, even though breathing was not really a concern in a dream. But all the same, they were panting hard, their lips swollen and wet and tingling, and Thaletas’ forehead met Alexios’ as if in prayer.

“Oh, how I have missed you, Alexios,” he breathed, his voice a mix of sadness and elation. Alexios had to swallow hard, the familiar bitterness creeping back into his consciousness. It compelled him to say, “You discarded me.”

“I know.”

He had not expected that level of honesty. But before he could react, Thaletas added, “And I have regretted it every day that we’ve been parted.”

A lump was forming in Alexios’ throat, an unfamiliar emotion clawing at his chest. He held his breath, exhaled slowly. Then, “It was your choice. You should be satisfied with it. Spartans do not regret.”

“This Spartan does.”

And what was Alexios supposed to do with _that_?

He was still reeling from that answer when Thaletas raised his head, his eyes searching Alexios’ face, his fingers lightly caressing his brows. “I’m trying to fix it. To fix _us_. I know I don’t deserve to try, but in that I am every inch the stubborn Spartan. I won’t admit defeat. All I ask of you is a chance to explain.”

“I think I got the gist of it,” Alexios murmured, his mood souring. “I had served my purpose and you were no longer in need of me.” _No longer wanted me._ “Don’t worry, I’m used to that by now.”

Thaletas froze, his eyes widening. “Is that what you thought?”

At Alexios’ confused expression, Thaletas’ forehead fell back down to his, and he closed his eyes as if in pain. “Alexios, if anything is the truth then that I wanted you _too much_.”

Alexios’ brow furrowed, now totally lost. It didn’t make any sense. Nobody ever wanted Alexios for the long haul, nobody ever chose him. Not even Thaletas had chosen him.

He voiced this observation.

It only earned him a pained groan. Thaletas raised his head, his gaze holding Alexios’. “A Spartan man does not feel erotic love for another man. He leaves these silly feelings in the agoge, where they belong. And he certainly doesn’t feel the kind of love for another man that should be reserved for their wife. Yet there I was, feeling the heavy potential of exactly that kind of love not permitted between men, and was afraid.” He paused, closed his eyes, and repeated more firmly, “I was afraid, Alexios.”

The confession took Alexios' breath away. It sounded so heartfelt, so _real_. But this was a dream, it could not be real, could not be what the real Thaletas felt about their brief affair. But despite knowing that none of this was real, he asked quietly, “And are you still afraid?”

Thaletas smiled, small and sad, and opened his eyes. “Yes.” Alexios’ heart skipped painfully, but before the hurt could settle in Thaletas added, “But the need to be with you is stronger than my fear.”

Something unfamiliar exploded in Alexios’ chest at that confession, a warmth he’d never felt before. It confused him, but soothed and elated him in equal measures. He searched Thaletas’ eyes, looked for a deception for surely it must be some kind of apparition tempting him with this beloved face. But all he could see was honesty.

“All I need is a chance to make it right, Alexios.”

Thaletas’ voice sounded pleading, yet sincere. He did not care if it was a dream, a figment of his imagination that told him what his lonely heart wanted to hear. If it was only a dream, he could very well make the best of it.

“Then I will give it to you, Thaletas. When we meet again.”

There was joy in Thaletas’ eyes, joy and relief. He smiled, still as gorgeous as the day they’d met on Mykonos. “When we meet again,” he confirmed. No, he _vowed_.

It was too much. Everything that Alexios had ever felt for this man, which he had carefully locked away to deal with later, burst out and demanded to be heard, be _felt_. Alexios surged up, claiming Thaletas’ mouth in a heated kiss, demanding entrance with his tongue. Thaletas readily gave it, parted his lips and met Alexios’ furious passion with his own. They groaned into each other’s mouths, reveling in the shared intimacy of their kiss.

But it wasn’t enough, would never be enough. How Alexios could have deluded himself into thinking he was over this man he would never know, but it was clear that Thaletas got under his skin and was there to stay. Well, so be it.

He pushed Thaletas to his back, crawled over him, took his wrists and pulled them up over Thaletas’ head. He did not receive any resistance, only sweet compliance.

It drove Alexios wild.

As if in a fever, he slid down Thaletas’ body, kissed one bony hip, then swallowed Thaletas whole. It earned him a load moan and a plea to the Gods, which pleased him immensely. His lips closed tightly around the head of Thaletas’ cock, sucked then lapped eagerly, before running his lips down the underside and burying his nose between cock and balls. It smelled so earthy, so inherently like _Thaletas_ in this most intimate place that it made Alexios’ head spin. He pressed a kiss to the base, licked him, then swallowed him down again. He kept up a fast and almost brutal rhythm, forgetting himself when the familiar taste of pre-come hit his tongue, but Thaletas’ body began to shake with the attempt to hold back, to not fall over that crest.

And suddenly Alexios wanted so much more. If this dream was his only chance to ever be with this man again, he would take everything he could get.

Thaletas’ cock slapped wetly against his abs, bounced back almost immediately, and before the man could voice any sort of protest, Alexios slid up, grabbed him by the base, and sank down.

He did not feel pain, only pleasure and the connection long thought lost. He dimly heard Thaletas’ surprised shout, could feel his hands gripping Alexios’ hips tightly. It did not matter. He moved, slow at first, his hips rolling sinuously back and forth, reacquainting himself with the other man’s cock in him. It still felt amazing, still felt so _right_. Whatever else might be wrong between them, this wasn’t.

Soon the need burning hot in him drove Alexios to increase his speed, to take and take and _take_. His hips snapped forward and back, and his hand was placed on Thaletas’ chest to keep his balance – and the other man down. Their eyes met, locked, held. Thaletas’ grip on Alexios’ hips tightened, then his own hips snapped up to meet his thrusts. It hit the right spot and Alexios’ mouth dropped open. He chased his release, his gaze never wavering from Thaletas’, and when Thaletas hit the right spot again, Alexios soared high and his vision turned white – 

– and he woke up in the bed he’d gone to sleep in, with his fist around his cock and his release spilled messily between his fingers. His heart was racing, and the remnants of the dream were still clinging to his consciousness. His breathing was fast and labored, but it soon calmed down the longer he stared at the ceiling. When he was finally master of his own body again, he sighed deeply and covered his eyes with the hand not sticky with come.

“Fuck.”

It summed up perfectly what he felt. Apparently, it was not enough to admit to himself that he needed to deal with his unresolved feelings for Thaletas. It seemed that the Fates needed to torment him further by sending him dreams of the man where he said and did the exact right things to make Alexios’ heart sing again.

_But what_ , a small voice in the back of his head rang out, _if this wasn’t a mere dream, but a meeting of minds? What if you’ve dream walked?_

A year ago, Alexios might’ve thought this idea ridiculous. But ever since meeting his real father and bringing the first artifact back to Atlantis, his mind had been opened to all manner of possibilities. There were more things between heaven and earth than were readily visible. So, it was possible that this whole episode had been more than a mere dream, more than wishful thinking.

He remembered the promise they’d exchanged. The promise to give Thaletas a chance to make it right when next they met. It was vague, and maybe they would not meet again in this life or the next, but Alexios held his promises, no matter in which context he’d given them.

It was decided, then. When next he would see Thaletas, whenever that might be, he would give the other man the chance to make it right.

And maybe ask him if he’d had any weird dreams where he’d made that promise in the first place.


End file.
